Growing Pains
by JEM0013
Summary: Set approx. a year after the last episode. Yuri's powers are growing...will he be able to handle everything that comes with it?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 (introducing a new chapter)**

He didn't know why but lately he wasn't feeling like he was in total control of his maoh powers. Yuri looked out the window of the office he was holed up in, looking for a sense of peace he hadn't felt since Wolfram had declared they weren't engaged. Sure, they had returned to their strange relationship just over a year ago, but...

Since that break up though, Yuri just hadn't felt like his powers were normal. He felt like they fell deeper inside of him, and now he had to reach down through a tiny crevice to squeeze out a small piece.

Yuri, of course, didn't say anything to the others. It wouldn't do to have Gunter howling in sadness or Gwendel hounding him into training. So, he kept the feeling to himself, and in his spare time, he subtly pumped Anissina and Gisela about magical health in the kingdom. Under the pretense that he was doing research to help purify the miasma leaking from the Mount Mockadeera they helped him research and compile information.

What he was learning, though, didn't seem to help his own predicament. The uneasy feeling, and the distance to his powers seemed to be getting worse as time slipped by.

A light knock brought him out of his musings. He glanced down at the amount of paperwork and sighed, "Come in, Murata" he called already knowing who it was. He was the only one who waited for permission to enter after all.

Ken Murata walked in. His black hair hanging down in front of his eyes while his glasses reflected some of the remaining sunlight. His dark eyes latched and held his friends. Inquisitiveness turned to searching and searching to concern as Yuri still hadn't moved from his stationary position.

"Shibuya?"

"What do you need Murata?" Yuri cut him short, not wanting to hear the concern.

Ken's eyes narrowed in suspicion before he answered. "Lady Ulrike has a message she'd like to convey. Are you free to see her immediately?" He spoke his message with the utmost formality, hinting he was not pleased with the tone Yuri had used.

Yuri sighed quietly and closed his eyes in weariness. His head was starting to ache and with the magic so far away it felt like every movement was using extra physical energy. He didn't want to make the trek to the temple to see Ulrike but knew she wouldn't call for him if it wasn't important.

While Yuri was gathering the necessary energy to stand Ken took another look at his friend. He was pale in the setting sunlight and if he looked close enough he could see shadows starting to form under his eyes. It made him wonder if perhaps the young Von Bielefeld should have stayed at the castle instead of going on the phony training mission.

Since they had agreed to have Wolfram research an uprising in the south Yuri hadn't quite been the same. They didn't want Yuri to know though, not with all the other duties he'd been taking on recently, including the integration of merging classes. The nobles and peasants rebelled against the idea of being the same class, but Yuri was determined that no one was to be discriminated against. Leftover feelings, Murata was sure, from when they lived in Japan.

Yuri standing pulled Ken from his thoughts. He leaned heavily on his desk with his head bowed while taking a deep breath. When he straightened he was steady on his feet. He and Ken walked silently down the hall, one on his thoughts to stay standing straight up and the other dissecting all the recent actions of his friend. They made their way through the castle halls before coming to an exit close to the barns. Mounting their horses they made their way up to the temple.

The sun continued its downward arc in the sky as they made their way up the incline. The temple doors opened as the made their last approach and Ulrike stepped out to greet them.

"Your majesty, your excellency, thank-you for coming on such short notice. I needed to speak with both of you privately." Ulrike bowed slightly, her white hair swinging forward to hide part of her face.

"Please, Ulrike, you know you don't need to be so formal with us." Yuri dismounted and kneeled in front of her. "Stand and speak your mind."

"Thank-you, your majesty." Ulrike gestured inside the temple. "Why don't we step inside where it's cooler and more private?"

The boys nodded in unison as they stepped inside. The coolness of the temple air washed over Yuri and made him shiver slightly.

They all took their seats and Ulrike proceeded to tell them of a vision that had come to her earlier that day. It seems the magic that held the portal open between Maoh and Earth was beginning to collapse. It meant nothing in terms of Yuri's powers since they still felt magic radiating from him. However, she thought that it could be an outside party forcing the portal to close, or that someone was siphoning powers from the portal.

Several hours passed while Ulrike and Murata discussed possibilities, all the while Yuri felt the weight of tiredness and weariness bear down on him. He sought a more comfortable position and eased into a restless sleep.

Murata watched from the corner of his eye as his friend slumped a little deeper in slumber. He stopped Ulrike from waking him, "Something is wrong with him and I'd like for you to help me do an examination.."

Ulrikes quiet purple eyes left her majesty to settle on her companion. "What do you suspect?"

"It's not his magic itself since we both feel it just like we always do...I think it's something physical, emotional or mental. He's been under a lot of stress lately...a little bit from everyone. I'm starting to wonder if it's causing him to become ill."

Ulrike nodded as they crouched silently beside their Maoh. They reached for their magic and laid their hands on their king. Several minutes later purple met black, both their eyes filled with worry and fear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (growing pains)**

Yuri woke up to his normal bed. The sun was just beginning to stream through his open window to dance on his sheets. He knew he had paperwork to finish from last night and that Gunter would be in around breakfast time to check on the progress. Yuri forced himself up into a sitting position before swinging his legs to the side. He sat there for a couple of moments while he tried to will strength into his limbs. As time passed he began to hear the stirrings of others. _Enough is enough, no time to dawdle._

He stood and slowly made his way to the closet to change then down the hallway to his office. He would need to sacrifice his morning jog if he was going to get some paperwork done, not that he felt he'd be able to jog anyway…

An hour passed and Yuri was able to complete most of what had been left before he heard the flamboyant voice coming from the hallway. He sighed as his head throbbed in time with his heartbeat. Gunters loud, whiney voice reverberating hollowly in his eardrums made him wince in discomfort as he looked down at the miniscule pile of uncompleted paperwork in defeat.

A knock sounded an instant before the door was flung open by the violet haired, flamboyant swordsman. He was followed closely by Yozak, Murata and the older brothers: Gwendle and Conrad.

"Ah! Your Majesty! Your dedication only adds to your radiance!" Gunter twirled around and flung his arms wide "Hard at work before breakfast is even served!" He raced to the door and leaned out precariously, while his long purple locks settled on his out stretched arms. "Quickly! We need breakfast for our Maoh so he may keep his strength up!"

"Gunter, enough."

The quiet voice even silenced the chuckles coming from Conrad and Yozak. They all looked toward their young king. "Your majesty?" Conrad's voice was a whisper in the air as Yuri held his head in his hands and his eyes were scrunched up and his face was pinched and pale. They watched in worry as his hands clenched in his hair. A moment later he released a sigh and relaxed his tense body. Standing he braced himself heavily on his desk.

"I apologize for my shortness." The formality in his voice was new to all of them. "I'm not feeling quite myself and I'd appreciate if you'd lower your tone for now."

"Of course your majesty!" Gunters teary voice quieted significantly as it warbled in sadness and worry.

Murata stepped up to his friend and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Shibuya, Lady Ulrike and I were worried about you last night and did a diagnostic spell." Murata looked over his shoulder at the gathered warriors "We have some things we need to discuss...calmly." Most every nodded in consent and settled in for a long discussion. "Shibuya...sit down. You've gone pale."

Yuri trembled before collapsing back in his chair. He ran shaking hands over his face before locking eyes with his best friend. Murata nodded and looked to the warriors that had become the two boys family.

"Lady Ulrike and did a diagnostic spell on Yuri last night when he fell asleep at the temple. We found that his body is weakening considerably, though his magic seems to be growing." Murata paused to take in the concerned looks, "We haven't found any sign of illness, per se, but instead found evidence that Yuri is in the midst of a magical growth spurt."

"What?"

"What it means, Yozak," Gwendel answered for Murata while never taking his eyes off his young king, "that the Maoh's already enormous power is growing fast. Much faster than is normal."

"Yes, and like physical growth spurts, it causes pain." Gunters eyes teared up again.

Conrad looked from his double black charge, "Your excellency, you said he was 'in the midst', do we know how far along he is?"

"Hmmm," Murata looked long and hard at his pale friend. "We were estimating about a week, but it'd be best to ask him how long he's been feeling this pain…"

Yuri sat in silence for a moment before he murmured, "The bad pain or the headaches?"

Stunned by the admission that he was in a lot of pain Murata mentally stumbled a bit. "How about both? We might be able to determine the why as well when?"

A shaky sigh escaped Yuri's lips, "The headaches started about three weeks ago, the waves...middle of last week?" Yuri's eyes closed and he lifted a hand to prop his head up "It's kind of hard to remember…"

"Your majesty, what were you doing during the first 'wave'? Gwendle gentled his voice when he noticed the pale maoh winced when each of them spoke.

"Mm" Yuri grunted softly in thought, he opened his eyes wearily, "I was signing a refusal on a request that was requesting the kingdom charge the consumers for ice." His blurry eyes tracked to Gwendle "I think...I was thinking I could use some to ease the headache when I felt a wave of pain…"

Murata sat on the edge of Yuri's desk, "Well, that tells us the when...he started easing into it with the headaches and basically fell into it head first after awhile." Murata leaned back in thought. "Yuri,...where does the waves of pain originate?" When Yuri didn't answer Murata continued, "Knowing you, and how you draw your power from your emotions...I'm going to assume it comes from your heart."

Yuri shivered lightly and closed his eyes as everyone looked quickly to him. "I guess it does start there…"

Murata sighed. Looking hard at the warriors in the room he continued with what he and Ulrike had discussed. "Lady Ulrike had some documentation of past mages that had gone through a growth spurt. The ones that survived fully intact had someone they were linked to, to help bear the brunt the pain. Even when you all went through similar growths, you had your brothers and fathers, your mother, that would rotate to share the pain you were feeling." At Gwendle's and Gunter's nods he continued, "Yuri can't ask his mom since she has no magic, and I doubt his father or brother would be able to help since they're so young."

"You're saying we need to bring Wolfram home?" Yozak asked.

Murata nodded, "Yuri-"

"I know about Wolf."

"Wha-, Your majesty, he's just off training!"

"Yozak, I'm naive, not stupid." Yuri rubbed his head in weariness. "I know he's doing a reconnaissance mission, I just don't know where."

"Yuri…" Conrad looked at his brother, blue met brown in concern, "I think it's best if we send for him immediately."

"I agree." Gwendle looked at the others, daring them to say otherwise, "His majesty will need someone who is able to hold the link easily. We can hold him over until Wolfram returns."

"No"

"Yuri?"/"Your majesty!"

"I won't have you disregarding your own duties just so I don't feel pain." Yuri pried his eyes open to look at each of his friends. "The pain is intermittent and you'll just be wasting your time waiting? No." Yuri stood, "I'm more tired from the pain, than in actual pain. So really, there's nothing for you to do. And as for Wolf...I can wait patiently for his return. There's no need to call him."

"Yuri...if you choose not to accept help from us that's fine. We can't force you. However," Murata looked at black eyes, almost identical to his own, "we'll still be letting Von Bielefeld know the situation you're enduring."

Yuri bowed his head slightly. Looking at Murata through the fringe of his hair he nodded in the slightest of movements before retaking his seat to finish the paperwork, indicating he was through with this discussion.

A week later a scream was heard across the southern region of Shin Makoku. The blond shook in anger and fear. His hand crumpled the letter from his elder brother and flames lit in his fist. He couldn't believe that Yuri was going through a growth spurt...NOW of all times?! He had to get back as soon as possible.

 _According to Conrad, Yuri refuses to link with anyone to share the pain! That idiot! We all had to share the pain if we wanted to survive._ Wolfram started to throw his belongings toward his bed. He had to pack quickly and leave quietly. He started shoving things in his russack and was quickly out the window. He stayed in the shadows and made his way out of town where some of his men waited for word.

 _Hang on Yuri! I'm coming!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (control)**

Yuri watched a spot of sunlight that had filtered through the trees outside the office dance on the desk. He had stayed up all night when the pain had woken him and stolen his breath. The panic had pumped his adrenaline causing him to be unable to fall back asleep, so he came to the office to complete the work he'd be doing that very day.

With some time left before Conrad would bring him breakfast (and come examine him) Yuri stood and made his way down the hall. He would take some time in the fresh air. Over the last few days the pain had gotten worse and he found that when he was outside, everything felt fresher, and less constricting. _And with the work all done, I should be able to spend the rest of the day outside…_

He took his first step outside and inhaled deeply. Feeling the crushing weariness that always seemed present ease with the sunlight washing over him motivated him into walking around the courtyard. He found a quiet spot at the corner where a fruit tree grew and sat in the shade under its leafy branches. He felt his eyes slide closed and let himself slump, hoping he'd get some sleep.

{Yuri realized the dream for what it was but still couldn't help the guilt that swirled in his heart. He couldn't help the bile that rose in his throat at the sight of both worlds, overlapping and completely decimated from war. The broken bodies of friends, family, classmates, acquaintances...they all were recognized and their wounds catalogued in his mind. Their faces were all turned towards Yuri and their eyes were wide open and blank, like broken dolls looking at the person who threw them away.

He wandered in the dream, just like he always did. First into Shin Makoku, then into Japan, only to return again, looking for someone.

He wandered past the broken bodies of his mom and dad, past the bloodied Conrad, and finally past a nearly unrecognizable Murata. He kept wandering, kept searching, unable to stop his dreams movements.

Yuri knew what was coming next, but still, when he turned and saw the blond hair bloodied and the green eyes, glazed, his heart stuttered in his chest. His eyes teared and he felt a scream lodge in his throat. He stumbled towards the blond.

"Wolf?"

"Yuri?" Wolfram's eyes turned to stare at him. "Yuri?"

Yuri stumbled away. This hadn't happened before and he found himself struggling to remain calm. "It's just a dream, It's just a dream, It's just a dream…"

As he chanted repeatedly the Wolfram on the ground started yelling his name. Yuri stumbled up and back-}

Strong, hot hands grabbed his shoulders as he jolted out of his dream. He looked up into green eyes filled with worry and fear. The same eyes that just stared dully at him from a bloody face. Sunlight glinted off his shining golden locks. The same golden hair had been stained and matted with blood not just seconds ago. He trembled and gripped onto the front of the blue military jacket Wolfram always wore. "Wolf?"

"Are you okay Yuri?" His quiet voice held concern and shook a bit at his name. His hot hands rubbed up and down Yuri's back in comfort.

Wolf continued to give comfort to the obviously shaken Yuri, his eyes tracking to their surroundings to make sure nothing threatened his fiancee. When nothing caught his gaze he returned his full attention back to the double black. Yuri still huddled on the ground so Wolf picked him up and carried him inside. Their destination was their room.

Walking with Yuri in his arms should have flustered him but his concern overrode his embarrassment and resentment at the people who caught sight of them. Wolfram walked into their bedchamber and quickly slammed the door with his foot, the wince it earned from Yuri made Wolf flinch in guilt. He gently laid Yuri on the bed, moving to his head to gently massage circles into his neck in hopes of easing the headache he'd been told about.

After several long, silent moments, Yuri started to relax under Wolf's ministrations. His eyes fluttered open and Wolfram used this time to study Yuri. His face was pale, and much thinner than before. His black eyes were glazed, and unfocused. His breath trembled in and out as he breathed slowly.

"Yuri, form a link with me." Wolf whispered quietly. He wouldn't tell Yuri, but he had wanted the link between them before he left on the mission. He wanted to be able to sense when something was wrong with him.

Yuri looked slightly surprised. "Wolf...I asked Gisela...about the link." Wolf frowned at both the words and the fact that Yuri panted lightly as he spoke. "She said there'd...be no way...to break it. Only...to block."

"I know that!" Yuri winced again, Wolf felt a wave of guilt. He continued in a whisper yell "I KNOW THAT YURI...I still want to form a link with you. You're my fiancee, I need to know you're safe, I need to be able to help you when I can...I need...to be able to sense you…"

Yuri whimpered "I...c-can't."

"What?"

"You'll feel...my pain...I can't…" Yuri's panting increased as he writhed slightly on the bed. He rubbed his cold forehead against Wolf's arm. "I don't...want to...hurt you."

Wolf felt tears well up in his eyes. He leaned down and did what he would never do in public; he gently laid his lips on Yuri's. "Yuri...can't you understand?" Wolf murmured quietly, "I don't want to see you in pain either…please."

Yuri closed his eyes and forced his breathing to slow. "I can't control anything right now. Not my powers...not my feelings...not my physical reactions...I have...no control."

"You'll regain control. Of everything, Yuri." Wolf touched his nose to his fiancee's "and I can help."

Yuri stayed silent and unmoving for a moment. He then reached up with his one hand and laid it over Wolfram's heart and moved the other up to the pulse point in his neck. Wolfram's eyes widened for a moment before he mirrored Yuri's.

Wolfram leaned down over Yuri for a better connection. Feeling Yuri's heartbeat and breath, hitched his own. "Are you ready?" Yuri took a steadying breath at Wolf's whispered question and nodded.

They both pushed their magic and reached their consciousness out towards the other. Yuri began to tremble from the strain of reaching for magic that was out of his reach, but Wolf felt it and compensated by mentally reaching deeper. If he had to be the one to sustain the link, then so be it. He would do anything for Yuri.

As the link started to form Wolf's breath hitched for an entirely different reason. He'd just felt a sliver of the pain Yuri was feeling. They needed to hurry to complete it. They needed their strength and concentration to complete a solid link that was going to last.

Time passed slowly for them as they wove their magic together to form a mental link that would allow them to sense the other. Both of their breathing hitching at times, from both pleasure and pain. When the last strand of magic was placed they felt the pull of each other.

Opening his eyes, Wolf looked down into the pale face of his fiancee. He felt his heartbeat flutter the same time he saw a grimace form on Yuri's face. A ripple of pain sang through his body and he tensed as he held Yuri closer. Wolf went back to rubbing soothing strokes down Yuri's back. He felt Yuri shiver, then slight embarrassment when he felt the slight arousal from the motion. _Is this what Yuri meant when he said he had no control?_

He didn't know how they managed to fall asleep tangled up with each other but the pain robbing his breath right now was not a pleasant wake up call. He quickly and clumsily extricated himself from Wolfram's arms and hurried to the balcony. A moment later he was tumbling out onto the cold terrace floor with Wolfram coming up behind him. Yuri clutched at his chest as the pain ripped through him. Wolf crouched down behind him and hugged him to his chest. He didn't say anything but held him and rubbed his back with his hot hands. Slowly, the pain started to ease until it was all but gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 (new sensation)**

Wolfram sat off to the side of Yuri's office watching his fiancé. After their rude awakening this morning he'd decided he was going to stick close today. He used the excuse he had to write up his report on the mission he'd returned from and needed a quiet place to do so. Yuri had looked at him skeptically but hadn't said anything about it.

Yuri shivered drawing Wolframs attention away from his wandering thoughts. When the pain had subsided this morning Yuri was left with a slight fever. Wolfram had tried to get him to stay in bed for the day but Yuri had argued that it would pass quickly just like everything else, just leaving him tired. Wolf was secretly relieved Yuri had a fever. All his symptoms showed to be normal physiological reactions, unlike the purple heart shaped rash Wolfram had ended up with during _his_ growth spurt, or the green and yellow stripes Gwendle had sported for a week.

A sudden stabbing sensation in Wolframs abdomen halted his once again errant thoughts. He looked searchingly at his fiancé to see Yuri had a slight green tinge to his pale face and his hand clutched at his stomach. His other hand hadn't moved from the quill and paper he had just grabbed and Wolfram noticed it trembled lightly.

"Yuri?"

Yuri shook his head and let it fall forward to rest on the desk. Wolfram stood and walked over, gently placing his hands on Yuris shoulders and rubbing soothingly. Slowly, he felt the stabbing ease and Yuri relax slightly.

"Thank you Wolf" Yuris voice lilted through the air so quietly Wolfram had to strain to hear it.

"No problem, Whimp" he felt Yuri flinch and frowned. He hadn't felt any pain through their link so he wondered if he imagined it. When Yuri sat up and reached forward for his forgotten work silently dismissing Wolframs help Wolf felt a sharp tug of irritation. He moved around the front of the desk as if he was going to sit down again but he caught the sight of Yuris pale face, his dulled eyes, and what had been on the tip of Wolframs tongue was forgotten.

 _He's going through so much..and here I am insulting him._ Wolframs face pinched in sour thought. _I guess I shouldn't call him that while he's dealing with the growth spurt, not unless I want to admit we were all whimps going through it._

He continued to scrutinize his double black fiancé when Yuri looked up. He gave Wolf a pained, silent smile before looking back at the paper in front of him. Wolf sighed before returning to the chair he'd occupied before. _It's going to be a long day._

Sometime later, after lunch, Gwendle had pulled Wolfram away from Yuri. They needed to discuss the mission and possible actions. However, Wolfram refused to go too far and only agreed when Yuri had promised they'd keep the link wide open for Wolf to feel what Yuri was feeling.

Gwendle and Wolfram were just finishing up when Gwendle stopped his youngest brother from leaving. "How is he holding up?"

Wolfram looked in confusion for a moment before he realized where his brothers thoughts had travelled to. "He seems like he's handling all of this pretty well." Wolfram shrugged, "from the few times that I've felt his pain there was only one extremely bad instance. This morning when he first woke up, it felt like…"

"It felt like?" Gwendle's dark eyes darkened more with mild worry.

"It felt like...someone had reached inside and started to rip out my heart." Wolfram touched his chest as he remembered the jolt of awareness that threw him headfirst into agony. Seeing Yuri stumble onto the terrace was what had jolted him out of his own pain induced haze. "Even when we dealt with my growth spurt, I'd never felt anything like it."

Gwendle looked out the door towards the empty hallway. His musing of why the young Maoh didn't want to link with any of the others returned. Before, he'd just thought he wasn't comfortable with the idea of linking with just anyone, even though it would've been a temporary fix.

Now though, Gwendle thought back to what his excellency had told them when they'd left his majesty alone to send the letter to Wolfram. " _Yuri's not the type of person you is willing to let others know he's hurting. He'll do anything to block others from being aware of his pain._ He wondered if perhaps if his majesty was somehow blocking the worst of the pain from Wolfram. It shouldn't have been possible, but stranger things had happened since their double black Maoh had come to their world.

Gwendle of course wouldn't say anything until he had the chance to discuss it with Gisela and his excellency. He didn't want to instigate a fight between the two young mages, especially, when it was just a theory.

"Hmm, well, I suppose it's possible that since Yuri hasn't had a warrior's training, like the rest of us, he's not conditioned to deal with pain." Gwendle looked sharply at his younger brother.

"Wolfram, don't let your ego build a wall between the two of you." Gwendle turned to walk away. "I doubt he can handle it right now...and if the link fails, he won't be willing to try again."

Once Gwendle had left, Wolfram stayed rooted to the spot. His thoughts revolved dizzyingly over four little words. " _if the link fails"_ Why would Gwendle say something like that? Did he think there was something wrong with their link? _No, we just haven't had chance to deepen it yet._ Yet, Gwendle's words still revolved in his head.

Wolfram walked slowly towards the door. Yuri had returned to his office after lunch, he'd go see how he was doing. He'd ask if he could try an exercise with Yuri before worrying and exploring the link mentally while Yuri continued paperwork.

Yuri sat in his office doing the last of the paper work. Gwendle had grabbed Wolfram as they left the dining hall leaving Gunter to follow and interrogate Yuri on how he was feeling. While Yuri appreciated the concern, he wished everyone would stop asking. So he was grateful for the lull of silence after Gunter had left and before Wolfram returned. Guiltily, he thought he should be happy the Wolfram had come home safely and was worried, but with him constantly staring at Yuri, he felt like he was being dissected.

Yuri felt pain rake his heart and he quickly put up a mental wall between him and Wolfram. After this morning, he realized how dangerous it could be with Wolf feeling what he was. There was no way to shield him when they were falling asleep or waking up, since that's when both of their defenses were so low. However, for the rest of the day, Yuri would do his best to block whatever pain he could.

 _Good timing._ As the pain started to ease off from Yuri's chest, Wolfram walked in. He quietly closed the door before walking over to where Yuri sat. Instead of sitting on the desk like he normally did, Wolf sat down on the arm of Yuri's chair and reached his hot hand to Yuri's neck, where he kneaded tight muscles.

Yuri sighed as he let his muscles relax and his head fell forward to give Wolf better access. Wolf shifted on the arm slightly to face Yuri better.

"Yuri, I'd like to try something that I think will help." Yuri tensed under Wolfram's fingers. "Will you trust me?"

Yuri was silent a moment, which insulted Wolfram, until he lifted his head. His black eyes were filled with emotions. Trust, worry, fear, apprehension, and love. Yuri reached for Wolf's hand, "I trust you, but Wolf, promise me something first." When Wolf squeezed Yuri's hand encouragingly Yuri continued. "Promise me if you go too deep, if you start feeling too much or get uncomfortable with what's happening, you'll stop immediately."

Wolf looked searchingly into Yuri's eyes. _He's trying to tell me something…_ Wolf nodded slowly, never taking his eyes off of Yuri's. When Yuri nodded that Wolf could try his exercise, he slowly slid over so he was straddling Yuri's lap.

Yuri's eyes widened and he tensed. Wolf was always more free with showing his affections than Yuri was but lately when Yuri thought about Wolf there were stirrings that he didn't know how to deal with. _We're both men! I shouldn't want him like that!_ But Yuri's body often won the fight over his mind. _What would Wolf think if he stiffened? Would he be disgusted?_

Wolf wound his arms around Yuri's neck and placed his forehead against his fiancé's, his heart fluttered and his face heated in embarrassment. "Close your eyes Yuri." Yuri's eyebrow rose in question before he obeyed. His eyes slid closed as he laid his hands on Wolf's waist, _to steady him,_ he told himself _._

Wolf closed his own eyes next, and focused on letting his magic into his senses. He pushed them outward till he could all but 'see' Yuri in his mind. He then let his magic seep into Yuri. There was slight resistance before Yuri forced himself to allow the intrusion. With Wolf's magically firmly entrenched in Yuri, right then, they were both able to see the link.

The magical bonds braided together to form a sort of rope bridge. They shined and shimmered in their souls. Wolfram reached the edge on his side and took the first step onto the bridge. When it sparked and grew more elaborate when he touched it he stopped in shock and wonder. He'd only heard about a soul bridge before and it was staggering to see for himself.

Wolf looked towards the opposite side and what he saw had his heart pounding in fear. Yuri sat on the ground just on the other side of the bridge, his head was held in his hand and there was blood pooling around him.

"Yuri!" Panic pushed Wolfram faster across the long bridge. He got half way when suddenly he was held in place. He looked back to see what had grabbed him when he saw a gold thread of magic tethering him to where he'd appeared. Turning back he saw Yuri had looked up. Pain radiated in his eyes as he clutched his head and chest.

"Yuri!" Wolf strained forward. Panic pulled at him as much as the magic binding him. "Yuri! You have to meet me halfway!" Yuri bowed his head low. "Yuri! Please, I know you can do it! Please, Yuri!"

Wolf's panic seemed to spur Yuri as he slowly started to crawl onto the bridge. His first touch to the bridge sent Wolf down to his knees. _Holy shit! What is this?_ Pain crashed through Wolfram's consciousness nearly tearing a scream from him. _Is this what Yuri is really feeling? How come I didn't feel any of it?_ _Is Gwendle right? Did the link fail?_

While Wolf's panicked thoughts circled Yuri continued to crawl down the bridge. Now that he'd felt Wolf's stability and comfort helping him with the pain he didn't think he could stop. The weight had lifted slightly, and he was able to breathe. Yuri pulled himself a little further before looking up. Wolf was hunched in on himself, Yuri began to panic on his own that he was hurting him. He froze, thinking it would be best to turn back but not having the willpower to turn away from what comfort was being given with the link.

Green eyes lifted to look into black, panic and pain filling both sets of eyes. Wolf saw the indecision flash briefly and started straining towards Yuri again. "Yuri!" He reached forward with his hand. "Just a little further!"

"You're hurting…"

"NO!" Wolfram strained more, "A little more. Just a little more!"

Yuri crawled a little more, reaching out. Their fingers brushed and Wolf flinched. Agony ripped through him, temporarily blinding him. Yuri collapsed as he caught his breathe while Wolf's vision returned. He turned his blurry eyes to the unmoving figure before him.

"Yuri...just...a little...more" Wolf pulled forward, reaching for Yuri's hand.

"Wolf" His voice was muffled and quiet. He turned his face up, tears welled up in his eyes.

He reached his hand again and this time Wolf managed to grab it and pulled him closer. When he did the bridge evolved into a steadier canopy rope bridge with brighter lights shining from within. Twirls of loose magic swung lower to brush the rail and trail in what looked like a breeze.

Wolf looked down to see deep gouges and burns decorating Yuri's skin. As he watched, Yuri flinched and a new set of deep tracks dug themselves through Yuri's shoulder. He felt it too but no injury showed on him.

"Wolf?"

He looked into Yuri's eyes. It was time to pull themselves to reality. Wolf couldn't have Yuri staying in their subconscious when it looked like he'd bleed to death.

"We did it Yuri, but now we have to wake up."

Yuri nodded and they both closed their eyes, focusing on their senses to the world outside their bodies.

Before Yuri could open his eyes he felt Wolfram's hot hands unbuttoning his shirt. His eyes snapped open and he struggled when the blond fire mage ripped his shirt away from his chest and shoulder. Wolf ran his fingers over over his shoulder, finding light pink rash like marks in the same shape as the gouges that he'd just seen on their bridge.

"Yuri?" Wolf's eyes filled with fear, "I finally felt what you did."

Yuri closed his eyes in defeat and leaned his head against Wolfram's chest. He sighed deeply, "I know...I'm sorry…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 (reactions)**

 **(*Note-the following chapter touches on some sensitive topics relating to the boyxboy relationship. If Yaoi makes you uncomfortable DO NOT READ! If you continue reading this fanfic later chapters will become more graphic. There are three 'scenes' that I have in mind and I'll make a warning in each chapter...however, I am not separating them from the main story line.)**

Wolfram closed his eyes in thought. Just a couple of days before he and Yuri had strengthened the connection between them. Now, they were able to sense each others stronger thoughts and feelings. Now, Wolfram could honestly say they had a mental link between them. Now, Wolf was able to feel the constant pain Yuri was in.

He spoke to Gisela and his excellency about what was before and what had happened during their subconscious connection. Both were concerned about the depth and severity of Yuri's injuries to his spiritual body. The current theory was that Yuri's magic was degrading his spiritual will, 'attacking him', which showed in the symptoms they all witnessed. But it was just that...a theory. There was no record of anything remotely similar in past growth spurt documentation.

His head throbbed dully, as if he had too much wine the night before, reminding him that Yuri's headaches were the only symptom that was consistent. They never changed. They never stopped.

Voices and laughter from outside sent a particularly strong throb into Wolfram's right temple. He closed his green eyes. With no break from the throbbing, Wolfram was getting a short temper (shorter than normal) and he didn't want to do something he'd regret later.

 _I wonder if that's why Yuri apologized...it pissed me off at the time. The way Yuri is though, he hates the idea of anyone hurting, especially because of him._ But it wasn't his fault. Nearly every single mage had to go through a growth spurt, it just so happened every person had different symptoms. Being the Maoh probably made him predisposed to have more severe reactions.

Wolf felt himself jolt out of his musings when the door quietly opened. Ready to snarl at whatever innocent person was entering, he turned sharply only to bite his tongue. Yuri came in, shaking slightly from the effort of keeping up normal appearances. He'd been called for a meeting with several of the noble houses and was forced into listening to yelling for the last several hours.

Wolf felt a surge of worry when Yuri sat on the arm of Wolfram's chair and leaned over to rest his head on Wolf's. _One good thing that's come out of this...Yuri is more open in his affections with me. Not that it matters since I can feel what he's hiding._ Wolf reached up slowly to start rubbing Yuri's neck. When he whimpered at the contact Wolf froze. Last night, Yuri's pain was contact based. Everything touching his highly sensitive skin had him twisting away.

Unfortunately, before the sensitivity had escalated they found themselves in an embarrassing moment. With his skin being highly sensitive, they both found themselves aroused. Wolf thought back to Yuri's red face as he blushed at his body's reaction. Then again, he'd blushed just as badly when the clothes had started to aggravate the already sensitive skin and Wolf had helped Yuri strip down to his underwear. They spent the night blushing at each other, just talking, as they both tried to find a comfortable position to lie in.

Now, as Wolf let Yuri lean on him, he felt his skin prickle and his hardness stirring. He stayed still though, not wanting to disturb Yuri. He needed his rest after the last several weeks. Yuri, however, had different ideas.

"How bad?"

Wolfram looked up at his fiance's dark eyes. Yuri continued to silently scrutinize his blond companion as he patiently waited for Wolf to answer. When Wolfram still refused to say anything, Yuri slowly pulled away to sit upright on the arm-rest. The rasp of fabric over his skin was uncomfortable, making his blood thrum. Yuri's heartbeat pounded, and blood seemed to rush to wherever fabric made contact with his skin. But, he ignored the starting arousal, Yuri needed to know how bad his blond was feeling.

Wolf let his arm drop from supporting Yuri when he moved to sit in front of him, wincing only slightly when he felt the abrasion of fabric and skin through the soul link. He knew that even though he felt everything Yuri did now, it was muted. So he knew, that by not answering, he was drawing out Yuri's discomfort.

Yuri sat at Wolfram's feet to look up into his eyes. A heavy blush, similar to the previous night's, stained both of their cheeks.

A deep sigh finally left Wolfram's lips. "It's not as bad as what you're feeling."

Yuri frowned. Since their trek on their soul bridge that had been Wolfram's way to "blow off" answering. With frustration building at the lack of communication and the uncomfortable tightness in his pants from the fabric, Yuri had had enough. He sighed mockingly at Wolf before standing up slowly and making his way to the corridor.

Wolf just sat there wondering where Yuri was going, but, not wanting to draw attention or add to the irritations of the growth spurt, he said nothing as he disappeared.

Yuri felt his ire rise when he stepped out of the office. They'd gone through so much recently, and now it felt like everything was fake. Yuri erected his mental wall to muffle more of what Wolfram would sense, wanting the privacy after the lack of interaction.

He wouldn't tell anyone, but his self-esteem had taken a hit with his friends reactions to his "illness". Lately, he'd been feeling like they only reacted the way they were _because_ he was the Maoh. _Like it's their duty, instead of them wanting to because we're family._

But that was just it, wasn't it? They weren't family. Sure, he and Wolfram were engaged, which made Gwendle and Conrad prospective brothers-in-law, but Yuri didn't have any relatives he could ask for support from. He supposed he could ask Gisela, but it didn't feel right. She was his doctor. She had many other patients to see besides him. Gunter would just swoon over him confiding before he spouted off something about being the Demon King. Anissina would try and turn him into an experiment and Murata would bring it up to any, and probably all, the warriors.

Rounding the corner at the end of the hall, Yuri felt a rake of pain that sent him crashing to his knees. A whimper escaped him as he clutched desperately at the wall to keep from falling on his face. Throbs of increasing tension pulsed through his entire being as a stabbing sensation gouged at his chest and eyes. His limbs burned from the strain of being tensed for so long and a couple of his joints popped from the pressure of clenched muscle. His skin, already highly sensitized, itched like blood flowing back to a limb that had been asleep. Needle pricks poked at his entire body and soon his arms and legs twitched uncontrollably.

The sound of a door opening jarred him out of his haze. Not wanting to be seen, Yuri stumbled across the hall, to a door that led to a conference room. He somehow managed to crawl in far enough and close the door quietly while his limbs spasmed.

Fading footsteps and giggling made their way down the hall, signalling that, hopefully, the hall was empty once again. Yuri closed his twitching fingers around the door knob and slowly eased it open. Not seeing anyone, Yuri forced the pain into the back of his mind and, straightened.

 _Bath...a bath might help._ Since all of this had started, Yuri had found only two things took the pain away. Wolf's hot hands and soaking in water. Admittedly, Yuri hadn't tried either of those when his skin's sensitivity became a problem, but hopefully it would work just the same. Yuri shuffled down the hallway, ignoring the fact that he wouldn't have a towel or soaps if he went straight to the baths. He just needed to get in, lock the door, and soak his pain away.

At the next corner, Yuri stopped and reached for his distant magic. He sent a quick pulse out to sense if there were people in the vicinity. Only sensing Cecile, Yuri trudged as quickly as his prickling legs would carry him down closer to the baths.

After several long, agonizing corridors, Yuri finally made it to the haven. He opened the door and peered inside first, again sending a pulse of magic out to check for unwanted company. Finding none, Yuri stepped in, locked the door, and proceeded to slowly peel his clothes off. Since the rubbing fabric only irritated his skin, Yuri went as slowly as he could, occasionally whimpering in the pleasure-pain it was causing. Finally, with Yuri stripped down, he sank slowly into the hot water.

The water swirled comfortingly around his body, as the blood stopped rushing to the nerves to prickle. The pain eased back and Yuri found himself blushing, not in heat, but in mild embarrassment as his length, not only, stayed hardened under the hot water but also slightly throbbed in arousal.

He wasn't so naive that he didn't know what to do...it just embarrassed him to think about it. But, he reasoned the door was locked, and he had a mental wall up blocking Wolfram.

Slowly, he reached for himself. His hand swirled the water as his fingers closed over his length. He stroked, feathery light, learning fast what his sensitive skin could handle. He pushed his thumb up while his other fingers went under to graze his ball sac lightly. His hips jerked forward. The pleasure from that accidental graze overwhelmed his control of his body. He laid his head back on the edge of the tub and closed his eyes as his hand continued to play with himself.

' _Yuri'_

At hearing Wolfram's voice in his mind he felt his butt cheeks clench. A heat started building deep inside him, making him squirm, seeking release in a way he hadn't thought of before.

The thought of Wolf being inside him overtook his mind. He continued to let his right hand stroke his length but his left hand sought something lower. Slowly, he rubbed his ass hole. His left fingers rubbed over the puckered ridge but never entered. The grating of his fingers on that muscle ring built the heat inside him and his hips jerked forward again.

' _Yuri'_

His eyes opened halfway. No longer was he in the palace baths, instead, he found himself in a pool under their soul bridge. He trailed his eyes across the edge of the lake even as he trailed his fingers around his length. Black latched onto green and his hips gave another violent jerk. He moaned low in his chest when the green eyes that watched him clouded.

' _Yuri'_

Slowly, watching Wolfram's eyes, Yuri sank a finger into his ass. The pleasure it created thrummed and his body surged forward, sinking his hardened length into the circle of his right fingers. Wolf's eyes sharpened and watched Yuri's finger slowly entering and exiting his hole. Experimentally, Yuri hooked his finger forward, still dragging it in and out at the same pace, but adding a new sensation. He again surged his hips forward as the friction brought another surge of pleasure.

"Uhn...W-Wolf!" Yuri panted out as his ass clenched against the sensations his finger was creating.

At his name Wolfram had shot to attention. His green eyes were glued to Yuri's black ones and he stood stiff and still. If not for his labored breathing, Yuri would think him a statue.

"Yuri…" Wolf's whisper came out like a plea.

Yuri panted harder and thrust his finger in faster at Wolf's voice. A whimper sounded. "Wo-lf...hnn...so close" As Yuri put more pressure on his length, Wolfram stepped into the water. He closed the distance, his eyes never leaving Yuri as his fiance continued to bring himself closer to completion. When Wolf stood between Yuri's open legs he knelt down. Slowly, as Yuri continued his ministrations, he reached out to let his hand join Yuri's. He stroked his length slowly at first, watching intensly for reactions that would tell him Yuri was enjoying the moment.

Yuri's hips bucked into Wolf's hand this time as he let his drop into the water. He propped himself into a steadier position to gain better access to his ass, his finger sinking deeper than before. He let his eyes close again, enjoying the touch of Wolf. Not knowing how the touch was going to come set his nerve endings on fire and made him closer to the edge. But still it wasn't enough. A another whimper escaped him, and as his hips bucked he jabbed his finger deeper inside.

Wolf had seen enough. Yuri was trembling on the precipice of his orgasm but was unable to find the right combination of touches to send him over. Not to mention, that watching him had made Wolf hard as a rock. Wolf reached down with his other hand and removed Yuri's from his tight anus. Yuri whimpered in denial before Wolf brushed his fingers against where he'd just pulled Yuri's from. Another buck of the hips indicated that Yuri was okay with Wolf proceeding. Slowly, Wolf sank his longest finger into Yuri.

His muscles clenched so hard around Wolf's fingers, he started second guessing himself, until he saw Yuri arc his hips into Wolf's hands. Wolf then wedged another finger into Yuri. He bucked hard and let out a small keening wail, his head was thrown back and his eyes scrunched as he panted. Wolf scissored his fingers while dragging them out, at the same time he rubbed his pinky on Yuri's sac. And Yuri exploded.

"WOLF!" his hips jerked up and froze as seman shot from his length, his anul muscles clenched harshly at Wolf's fingers. His neck, hyperextended, showed cords of muscles pulled taut, and his breath panted out heavily.

Slowly, Yuri seemed to melt into the water. Whatever tension that had built and laid in his muscles had released when he found his completion. Wolf watched him pant as he pulled his hands away. Black eyes, hazy and unfocused, slowly slid open to look into his.

"Wolf?"

"Yuri."

A blush flew up Yuri's face and he hunched over quickly before standing up and jolting backwards. Worried about him Wolf stood up and reached forward. His hot hands grabbed Yuri's cold arms. Yuri looked down in shame, "I'm so sorry...I don't...I don't know what came over me."

Wolf raised his eyebrow. "I think we can figure out what came over you, wimp." Yuri's head flung up and Wolf was again jabbed with the thought that he shouldn't call Yuri that. He sighed, "I've felt your emotions for me the last couple of days...not to mention last night and earlier today, alone."

"I don-"

"Don't!" Wolfram's green eyes glinted in anger. "Don't say that you don't know what I'm talking about." He took a breath to calm his anger. "You know I love you."

"No" Wolfram clenched his fists tightly on Yuri's arm, forcing him to continue, "I don't know that you love me." He bowed his head. "You're the one that accepted a mission far away and didn't tell me the truth…" Wolf let his arms drop. "You're the one that broke things off..." Shock pounded in his head as he watched Yuri hug himself. "You're the one...that is holding back." Yuri's voice shook and lowered to a mere wisp of sound, "You're the one...that doesn't see me."

Wolfram felt guilt slam into his stomach. He'd done so much damage simply by leaving and calling off the engagement. But Yuri had done just as much by always avoiding his advances. Wolf let out a sigh. "Let's get some things straightened out." He held out his hand, waiting for Yuri to take it. After a long moment, where Wolf started to break out in a cold sweat, Yuri reached up and placed his cold hand in Wolf's hot one.

Yuri nodded, but stayed silent as Wolf led him away from the pool. Noticing that his fiance was still naked, he removed his military jacket and placed it over Yuri's shoulders. Yuri clenched the material in his fist before turning up sad eyes to look at his blond fiance. When they made eye contact, Wolf, again, reached for Yuri's hand.

"We'll say our piece here...I don't think we could lie to each other here, so what we say will have more weight." At Yuri's nod he took the first step. He realized that all his advances were probably seen as nothing more than him trying to appease expectations, so he had to take the first step. Wolf leaned closer to look directly into Yuri's eyes, "I love you." When he felt Yuri's hand twitch he knew this was the right step. "Do you love me?"

Yuri closed his eyes for a moment before opening them to look into green. "Yes, I love you." Yuri squeezed his hand before continuing, "I'm worried…" When Wolf's eyebrow rose in patient understanding Yuri swallowed thickly, "that you don't see me as equal to you."

Wolf's cheek twitched. He knew he couldn't get angry. "Why?"

"You always call me a wimp." When Wolfram opened his mouth to answer Yuri placed his finger against his lips quelling the beginning of the argument. "You don't tell me anything important...and if you have to you do it grudgingly," Yuri looked down "and you don't tell me the truth when you're hurting."

Wolf felt his anger rise again but took a deep breath. He needed to be calm. "Yuri, 'wimp' is just a nickname that I've gotten use to calling you. It's not that I actually see you as one. As for the other stuff...I just don't want you to be worried over something that I can handle." Yuri brought his face back up, "As your wife, I need to filter what you need to be bothered with versus what can be delegated to others."

A blush rose up Yuri's neck. "Wolf...why did y-" Yuri's sentence was cut off when a wave of pain hit them both like a ton of bricks. Wolf barely managed to catch Yuri before they tumbled to the ground.

Yuri clenched his jaw as a scream of agony made it's way out of him. Wolfram shook in fear as he watched his fiance tremble in his arms. He wrapped his arms around him protectively as his body convulsed, panic made his breathing tight as the pain ripped through both of their bodies. "Yuri…" Wolf panted heavily in time with Yuri, "where are you?" When Yuri looked up with dazed eyes Wolf felt panic seize him. "We need to wake up...where are you?"

"B-Baths" Yuri's voice was a gasp as another wave of agony passed over them.

Wolf nodded, "Wake up, Yuri!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 (good vibrations)**

Yuri's eyes shot open as his body jerked forward. Water splashed around him as he jerkily pulled himself out of the bath to lay on the cool tiles. Water pooled around his naked body as he shivered and twitched uncontrollably. Gasping breaths heaved from his slim frame and burned his lungs. His eyes jittered, never focusing on any one thing very long, as his heart thundered in his ears drowning out all sound. When his vision started to gray he turned to his stomach to lay his forehead on the tile.

"-am!"

Yuri forced his breathing to level out as the wave of pain eased off. He only had a moment, though, before another wave built inside him. Vaguely, he recognized the sound of multiple footsteps racing closer; however, the pain started ripping through his organs blinding and deafening him to the world around him. It tore through him as though he had clutched a high voltage electric fence with both hands. Vibrations seemed to radiate through all his muscles, clenching them unbelievably tight, making them tingle. His lungs seized as the vibrations moved up his chest and into his neck.

"-ri!"

"-oor!"

Drums started beating in his head as the lack of oxygen sent adrenaline through his system caused his heart to thunder faster. His head swam and when he rolled his head his vision darkened around the edges.

Yuri pushed his hands against his diaphragm, hoping to force his body to breathe, panic settling in when he only managed a small gasp of air. The beating in his head became louder and faster as the panic caused his heart to race.

Feeling like he would implode, Yuri turned back towards the bath and heaved himself in. He pushed his stomach against the edge of the tub as he leaned his head to lay on the tile, his feet scrabbling at the wall of the tub. Finally, the pressure against his stomach pushed a gasp of air out and he was able to breathe. His breath heaved as he coughed and struggled to get enough oxygen into his body.

Hot hands landed on his back with an urgent grope. He wanted to comfort...he wanted to reassure that he was okay but he still couldn't catch his breath as he coughed, his airway feeling raw. They rubbed slowly, easing up to his neck to rub gently before slowly traveling down his back to settle on his waist.

"-ri? Yuri?"

He, now, could make out Wolfram's voice as his breathing finally slowed from ragged panting to rasping shudders. He could also make out the various sounds of others as they rushed around him. Cold hands reached for him and pulled him away from the water, away from the warmth. He whimpered.

"-ela, I - nk we sh-"

Wolfram's voice faded in and out. Someone laid him flat on his back and forced his mouth open. He felt fingers probe in his mouth before he felt them move to his throat. He gagged and coughed lightly in protest. He heard murmuring before the sound of more footsteps echoed through the tile he was lying on.

Slowly, and with great effort, Yuri pried his eyes open. His vision was blurry and faded in and out as things swirled dizzyingly around him. Two sets of green eyes watched him. Wolfram sat near his head, his hands bracing him above Yuri while Gisela sat at his side, her hands probing and measuring Yuri. Shadows moved around and behind them as he forced himself to stay focused on their green eyes.

"Gisela?"

She didn't spare the blond a single glance as she continued to examine the maoh that had nearly suffocated. His pulse was elevated and his breathing uneven, understandably so. However, there was nothing else physically wrong with him. He hadn't been drowning, there was no sign of water being in his lungs. He hadn't had a heart attack, there was no sign of weakening in the organ. His magic hadn't failed, it still pumped from him in the comforting warmth pulsed that it normally did.

But, never in all her years of healing, had she felt panic of not being able to heal, to save someone. Never had she watched, helplessly, as someone's growth spurt raged, killing them. And yet, that's what had just happened. His majesty's magical energy had just grown so suddenly, that his body was overwhelmed to the point of failure.

And there was nothing she could do.

Gisela looked to the blond as he stared into the dark eyes of the maoh. He murmured soothingly to their king and rubbed the dark wet hair away from his pale forehead.

"We should get him to his chamber." Wolf looked at her, startled, his hand never stopped stroking. "He should improve more quickly in the comfort of a bed instead of the hard floor."

Wolf nodded at Gisela's instructions and leaned down to pull Yuri into his arms. The double black shuddered out a quiet moan as his hands clung to Wolfram's jacket. Gisela stepped towards her father as Wolfram fled the baths with his precious cargo.

"He suffered a severe attack."

Gwendle stepped forward, "Why was it so bad?" He looked hauntingly at the pool before continuing his thought, "Wolfram and his majesty are linked, the pain should be split between them, should it not?"

"Yes. Except..." Gisela looked to the four males that had rushed to the aid when Wolfram screamed for help outside the bathroom.

"Except?" Gunter looked at his daughter. She was a healer, she would be able to explain.

"Except, that I believe what his excellency said was true." Gisela looked at the second double black. "You mentioned to me earlier that you thought Yuri was blocking Wolfram out?" When he nodded she continued. "I paid no mind to it at the time since we were more concerned about making sure he was alive...and what you proposed shouldn't be possible between soul mates...but,-"

"You think it's a viable theory." Murata's quiet voice held fear.

Gisela sighed. "It would explain why Wolfram knew about the pain and was able to feel a small portion of it. But we all watched the his majesty drown on air. We all witnessed the reaction his majesty had compared to what Wolfram dealt with."

Conrad, who had stayed silent the whole time, moved toward the bath and knelt down. "Gunter and I were the first ones to Wolfram. He was clutching his chest and gasping like a fish out of water when we arrived."

"It's true." Gunter turned tearily towards the door. "He was collapsed in front of the door, just gasping."

"So his majesty is blocking Wolfram out?"

Gisela shook her head solemnly at Gwendle's question. "I don't think his majesty is blocking the link...I think he is, somehow, muffling it."

"Wha- But how?" Gunter looked to his green haired daughter.

"I don't know."

"Well, either way," Murata looked to all of them, "we should do a full examination of both of them."

Yuri's eyes opened to a comforting sight. Wolfram had gotten them back to their room, and they were both in their pajamas. The sunlight was blocked by the heavy curtains and several candles lent a soft glow to the room. The blankets were pulled high to Yuri's chest and Wolfram sat behind him, bracing so he wasn't laying flat. His warm arms were wrapped around Yuri's chest and his head leaned comfortingly against Yuri's. He hummed quietly under his breath, the soft vibrations coming from his chest to rumble against Yuri's back. Like a kitten purring, the vibrations echoed lightly through his body.

Yuri hummed in response and snuggled a little deeper in Wolfram's arms. Wolf lifted his head to see Yuri's black eyes closing again.

"Yuri?" Wolf's whispered voice stopped Yuri from seeking sleep. Instead he pried his eyes open again to look into the green of his companion.

"Wolf-" Yuri's voice croaked and he coughed in response.

"Shh, shh. It's okay" Wolf rubbed his hand up and down Yuri's chest, hoping to soothe. "Save your strength."

Yuri nodded, reaching up to grip Wolfram's one hand before letting his eyes slide close into a deep sleep.

 *** (Author's note: It's a short one, I know but it's a transition chapter...please, just bare with me as I write out the rest. The characters are dragging me head first though some parts and stonewalling me on others, making things on the difficult side.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 (the good, the bad, the blissful)**

 ***Author's note: As promised I'm giving warning that there is another 'scene' at the end of this chapter. If yaoi makes you uncomfortable either stop reading, skip this chapter or deal with it. As the aforementioned warning stated, this 'scene' will be a little more graphic than the previous yaoi moment.**

Yuri slept on, peacefully, as his friends came into his chamber. He never woke to the poking and prodding of hands or magic, Wolfram's warmth keeping him content and under the haze of sleep. Wolfram looked to the concerned gazes of his friends and family.

 _They look scared...even Gwendle._

Gisela leaned back, straightening from her examination of Yuri. She breathed a sigh and rolled her shoulders before turning to face the other men.

"His system seems to have stabilized. I don't sense any peaks in his magic and his physical wellness seems to be normal." The room seemed to breathe again as she made her observations. "Okay, Wolfram." Two sets of green eyes clashed as she turned back to face the two on the bed, "Your turn."

"What? I'm not the one that's sick." Wolf felt his already short temper flare that they were dividing their attention away from Yuri.

Not wanting to start an arguement with the fire mage, Conrad stepped up and knelt next to the bed to be eye to eye with his little brother. "Wolfram, we need you to stay strong for his majesty, and the best way to do that is to let Gisela examin you."

Wolfram glared at his brother before harumphing under his breath. Slowly, as to not disturb the double black, Wolf shifted Yuri to the pillows behind them. His body twinged a protest at the movement but his anger over-shadowed the soreness from sitting in the same position too long. Conrad reached forward to help brace the two as Wolf slowly settled Yuri into the pillows. When he was laid flat Wolf shifted to the edge of the bed and sat up straight.

Gunter angled the chair for Gisela, to give her better access to the reluctant blond in front of them. She sat and reached out. Green light emanated from Gisela's hands as she ran them over Wolfram's chest and neck. Wolf watched the green glow pulse lightly as some of the achiness left his tired muscles. The magic soothed him and he closed his eyes, allowing himself to drift. When he felt the pulse of magic fade off he opened his eyes to see his brothers watching him closely.

"He's fine." Gisela's voice brought his attention to her. "Just like with his majesty, there is no physical anomaly and his magic is reacting normally." Wolf stood and helped her stand. "I'd say the both of you need rest though. After this afternoons ordeal it's understandable that you'd be drained of energy. Get some rest and if something happens call for me." Gisela walked towards the door ushering the men to leave with her.

When it was just Conrad that remained he looked at his little brother, standing silently at the edge of the bed, watching the sleeping king.

"I'm worried about you." Conrad's brown eyes darkened as he looked to the sleeping boy, "None of us thought that these would be the effects he'd be going through."

"None of us had anything similar."

Conrad nodded in understanding. "I don't think he'd mind if you shared the burden with the rest of us." Wolfram shook his head in denial as Conrad continued, "You'd be able to help him more in the long run if we all shared the pain."

"No." Wolfram sighed as he lowered himself to the bed next to his fiance. "He's the one that has to make that choice and I already know he will not share the burden with anyone." Wolf closed his eyes. "He didn't want to share it with me at first, either."

"But now you both know how big this is."

The blond again shook his head. "All the more reason for me to not betray his trust. _If_ he wants additional help, he'll let his excellency talk him into it." He yawned, "I'll be there for him when he needs me. That's all we can do."

Conrad sighed in resignation as he turned towards the door. "I'll leave you to your rest, if you need anything don't hesitate to call."

Wolfram nodded in consent as Conrad closed the door behind him. His eyes drooped as another yawn attacked him. He lied down next to Yuri, shifting tiredly to wedge up as close to the double black as he could. His fuzzy thoughts drifted as slowly he dropped into unconsciousness.

Some time later, black eyes opened to stare at the angelic face in front of him. Wolf was snuggled against his chest, his face turned up towards the light that glowed from the candles; a small line of drool trailed from his slackened mouth and his hair was mussed: pushed back from his forehead and flattened on the left side. His hot hand clutched to Yuri's back while his other was wrapped around his own stomach, pressed between the two of them.

Yuri took this moment to categorize how he was feeling. There was no achiness in his chest or throat, no claws scraping, no muscles seizing, ...just no more pain radiated. Even his headache was gone.

He kept his breathing slow and reached up to wipe the spit away. Taking his time he trailed his fingers up Wolfram's face to brush some hair back before rubbing gently at his neck. He kept up his gentle ministrations as the little bit of light that leaked past the curtains darkened to a dusk color.

When Wolfram snuggled deeper into the pillow and Yuri's chest he felt a strong tug on his subconscious. Wondering what it was Yuri closed his eyes and focused his mind inward. A moment later Yuri heard water lapping at rocks and felt a pair of hot hands touch his face. He opened his eyes to see Wolfram had called him to their spirit bridge. He smiled warmly at the princely face in front of him as he was scrutinized by worried green eyes.

"Yuri" Wolf sighed his name in relief as he leaned his head forward to rest on his shoulder.

Yuri used this to snuggle into Wolf's embrace, closing his eyes in bliss. He relaxed his muscles, more so, so that the two swayed gently in each others arms. He felt love leap to his chest as Wolfram started to hum under his breath.

"It's gone." Yuri's whispered voice brought Wolf's head up.

Green eyes searched black, "What is?"

"The pain...it's gone." Wolf felt his eyes soften at Yuri's statement. He knew that Yuri wasn't out of the woods yet. Just like any other illness, the growth spurt could go into a type of remission before attacking its host again but, Wolf didn't say anything. He didn't want to make Yuri worried, and they both needed time to relax.

/\\\

 _Speaking of relaxing..._ Wolf's thoughts went off on a tangent when Yuri brought their hips closer and he could feel his length through their trousers. Yuri hummed in the back of his throat in pleasure at Wolf's heat. The friction of their clothing as they swayed rubbed them both deliciously, creating a sense of foreplay for the boys.

Wolf felt himself moving his hands downward before he could actively think. His hands fiddled with Yuri's pajama waistband for a mere moment before slipping under to grip Yuri's ass in his hands. Slowly, Wolf kneaded his cheeks in his hands before grazing his fingers over Yuri's hole.

Yuri jerked forward, pushing his length against Wolfram's through their clothes. A whimper escaped him as Wolf brushed his exit with his hot fingers again as those burning hands brought a delicious heat to Yuri's skin.

Yuri closed his eyes and roamed his hands down Wolf's chest then up under his shirt. Wolf twitched at contact, squeezing a little more roughly at Yuri's ass when Yuri's cool hands touched his heated chest. They both panted lightly in arousal and continued to play with each others bodies, slowly discarding clothes.

When they were both fully naked, Wolf knelt. Yuri watched him in apprehension and lust, waiting to see what he would do, Yuri kept his hands at his side. Wolfram, keeping his hands firmly on Yuri's ass, leaned forward and ran his tongue over Yuri's tip. Yuri's gasp sounded strangled and he reached out to brace himself with Wolfram's shoulders. His legs trembled when Wolf did it again, this time rubbing Yuri's hole at the same time. He clenched his butt, the heat building inside him as Wolf's assault continued.

"W-Wol-f…hgnn" Yuri's panting increased as Wolfram had just taken Yuri's length into his mouth. The soft, moist heat of Wolfram's mouth overwhelmed Yuri. His heart stuttered in his chest and he felt a tightness in his groin signalling he was close. Wolfram bore down on Yuri, gently rubbing his tongue along the bottom of his length, pressing with the tip of his tongue as he dragged it up.

He felt a surge of his own arousal when Yuri whimpered and pushed forward, however, not wanting it to end to suddenly for either of them, Wolf slowed and pulled away. Yuri's fingers clutched at his shoulder signalling he didn't want it to stop. Wolf tugged Yuri down and laid him back against the grass. As he leaned up to run his mouth over Yuri's mouth and down his neck his right hand went down to rub Yuri. He brought his thumb lightly over Yuri's tip to swipe at the precum at the same time he nipped at a chord of muscle straining in Yuri's neck. Yuri jerked forward and a moan sounded deep in his throat.

Wolfram worked Yuri's length for a short while, alternating where he put pressure, how he stroked, changing the angle, before moving lower. His fingers whispered over Yuri's balls before continuing down to his entrance. He pressed his thumb up under Yuri's sac before slowly pushing his middle finger inside.

Yuri thrust his hips forward and down, trying to take in more of Wolf's finger, the pressure inside continually building making him whimper again. He felt Wolf press his finger forward to drag across the sensitive flesh inside him as he pulled his finger out slowly, then twisting it on it's way back in. He felt his muscles clench and the tightness in his sac, warning him his release was close. _Just a little more,_ he thought as his exit becoming slick and slippery.

"Nnh...Wol-ff gnnh...more." Yuri pumped his hips up as he clutched desperately at Wolfram's shoulders. His hot mouth stopped teasing Yuri's neck and he lifted himself up to look into Yuri's eyes. He pumped his finger in again before slowly inserting a second finger. Yuri felt the stretch of muscle and skin burn into a delicious feeling. Wolfram's hot fingers heating up his insides, loosening muscles as he moved. But it wasn't enough. He wanted Wolfram _deeper._ Yuri shook his head, "Mhnnn...more."

Wolf's green eyes flashed, lust making them brighter than his normal emerald color. "Yuri, are you sure?" He didn't want to hurt him.

"Y-Yes!" Yuri nodded, "Pl-pleeeeasssse!" His voice hissed when Wolf hand rotated his fingers inside of him. "W-Wolf, need y-you!" His hips thrust forward and he clutched desperately at Wolframs shoulders and back.

Wolf nodded and pulled his fingers from Yuri. He leaned back and lifted Yuri's knees, he eased them up and back, bracing his hands at the bend of Yuri's knees. Wolf let Yuri's ankles rest on his shoulders as he reached down to line his length up with Yuri's entrance. His right hand pressed on Yuri's bent leg to curve his ass upward, while his left steadied and guided himself to press into Yuri.

Wolf watched. He watched as his heated length slowly disappeared into Yuri. He watched at Yuri's muscles clenched tightly at his advances. He watched Yuri's own length twitch when he rolled his hips, still ever slowly easing in.

When he'd eased in half way he looked to Yuri's face. It was scrunched up and flushed as his breath trembled in and out of his open lips. He pushed himself further and watched fascinated as Yuri's eyes fluttered and he bit his lip. His shoulders arched off the bed and his neck muscles worked in a silent moan. He wanted to lean forward to bite at the muscle in Yuri's neck but he stayed straight up, hoping not to put too much pressure on Yuri's insides before he was completely inside.

After several long, agonizingly long, moments he was fully inside. Yuri did a full body twitch and his breath hitched at the sensation of being filled so deep. Yuri felt Wolfram rubbing his rectal tissues as he pulled out slow and long. His toes curled and his back arched in an unconscious effort to keep him inside longer. He felt Wolf angle his hips as he rotated back in and pushed his hips forward. The drag of Wolf's member on his insides made his muscles clench. He felt the pressure building inside as he panted. Reaching up he pulled Wolfram down into a kiss, running his hands over the hot skin as he continued to slowly drag in and out.

Yuri felt like Wolf was filling more of him when he leaned down to kiss him; Wolf put more weight on Yuri's knees curling his ass up higher. Both their breaths hitched and their bodies trembled as the pleasure they felt urged them towards completion.

Wolf pumped in faster, twisting his hips at different angles hoping to send Yuri over the edge. His breath panted and his heart thundered as he felt the tightness in his sac spread. He leaned heavier on Yuri's knees as he reached down with his free hand to run it up his length. Yuri whined in the back of his throat and humped into his hand. Wolf ran his finger up over Yuri's tip and when his head went back, exposing his neck, Wolf leaned down to bite at one of the straining tendons.

Yuri screamed Wolframs name as he exploded, his release hitting Wolfram in the cest. He felt his muscles seize and his mind splinter as finally felt the pressure from the pleasure ease. Yuri clenched tightly around Wolfram's length pushing him over and he felt hot liquid filling him as Wolfram released inside.

When they were spent, Wolf collapsed on Yuri, sweat and semen making a sticky mess from where they touched. He eased out, and off to the side so Yuri could relax. Yuri's legs flopped down heavily as an achiness descended into his lower extremities. He felt wetness leaking out and wanted to wash up, feeling extremely dirty, but didn't have the energy. Instead, they both lied there, panting, watching the sparkle of the bridge. Their hands entwined.

 **Author's note: I'm going to apologize for two things...first for if this chapter seems a little jumpy. The boys got so far and then stalled out in the middle of their main event...then they refused to go any further until I did some research. Second, I am a girl and I do not know how it feels for a guy...hence the research...but that only helps so much. Also, thank-you 'primrose' for** _ **messaging**_ **me about my mistakes! When I'm done with chapter 10 I'll go through and make the corrections. I forget to use the proper terms since they are specific to this anime. I hope everyone enjoyed and will keep reading!**


End file.
